micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Felzand
The Republic of Felzand (Finnish: Feltsin Tasavalta), or informally Felzand (Finnish: Feltsi), is a micronation which claimed independence on September 11, 2017 in Silicon Valley, California. Flag Since its foundation, Felzand has gone through two flag designs. The first featured a tri-colour design of navy blue, blue and white, while the current design is a Nordic cross pattern with white and navy blue as its only colours. The two centre crosses together represent the country's Finnish heritage, while the navy blue background represents the community in Felzand devoted to finding truth and the confidence, determination, and, above all, trust of the micronation (the word trust is, as a matter of fact, written in Finnish on the Coat of Arms as well). History Felzand was founded on September 11, 2017, by Prime Minister Miro Haapalainen and Belsenborgian Representative in Parliament Joe Borak. Both set out to build an advanced, Western society with ties to its larger neighbour, the United States, as well as Europe, from which many of its people originate, and do things just a little better than their current governments. Felzand's founders were inspired most prominently by the Republic of Molossia, and, once they learned that creating a country was possible, they set out to implement their worldviews and goals into their new country. Soon, as Felzand's population grew to 4, they realised that the new nation would need a legal system. And thus, the Prime Minister and vice Prime Minister Kai Mirassou drafted Felzand's constitution, which laid out Felzand's basic laws and ideologies. Felzand's population peaked at 7, and after that, went dormant for a while. Nobody was exactly doing anything with the small micronation, and thus it fell into obscurity until it was kickstarted once again. Government The Republic of Felzand is a constitutional democratic republic, led by a prime minister. The prime minister cannot manipulate the decisions of citizens, but he can add laws and has jurisdiction over Felzic land. Felzic land is any area where Felzic laws and customs apply, and land that Felzand directly administers. Felzand has its own constitution that citizens refer to when clarifying laws, which can be accessed here. Felzand also has a legislative branch known as the parliament, which assists in designing new laws. The prime minister may veto or pass these laws if he so chooses. Essentially, all the council does is assist the Prime Ministerin making new laws. In the council are four representatives of the four inhabited territories (Propsvale excluded, as it is uninhabited). Languages The official languages of Felzand are English and Finnish. Everyone within Felzand speaks English, and 25% speak Finnish. Felzic English Felzand speaks a dialect of English called Felzic English. It follows more or less the same rules as British English, with the same spelling changes from American English. See here for examples of differences in spelling and pronounciation. Claimed Territory Felzand currently claims 9.78 hectares of land in the form of numerous exclaves separated from each other. Provinces Felzand has 7 provinces. Territories Felzand also has 5 exclave territories which do not have representation in parliament. Currency Felzand's official currency is the Felzic Dollar, which (as of May 2018) has an exchange rate of 1 fd = $0.50 USD. This currency is only valid within the confines of Felzand itself. Felzand, for the most part, will accept USD as well. Military Felzand also has a small military with 4 reserve personnel. The military does not use non-lethal weapons, as it believes that would defeat the purpose of a military. Rather, the typical Felzic infantry unit uses a handheld melee weapon (usually a knife forged from steel) and a ranged weapon (usually a bow or authorised firearm). Category:Micronations Category:Republics Category:American micronations